1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ramps, particularly to folding ramps for wheelchairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many public locations which tend to be inaccessible to persons in wheelchairs. Usually this inaccessibility is caused by steps which cannot be traversed by a wheelchair, with no ramp nearby to provide alternative access.
What is needed is a ramp which is easily folded and unfolded for use, which provides sufficient length to keep the incline angle to a minimum, and which is rigid and safe when being used.